legendmarrfandomcom-20200214-history
Divayth
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: 4th level Dragonfire Adept Level: 4 Alignment: Neutral Religion: Io, still respects Nethys Weapon: Breath Weapon, Silver Dagger Breath Weapon *15-ft cone or 30-ft line *3d6 damage *Standard Action *No attack roll, does not provoke attacks of opportunity *Type: Fire *DC 15 (10 + Constitution Modifier + 1/2 Level) Reflex Save for half damage *Can apply one of the following breath effects when using breath weapon **Sickening Breath - cone only, breath sickens creatures for 2 rounds, DC 15 Fortitude save reduces duration to 1 round **Slow Breath - cone only, breath slows creatures for 2 rounds, DC 15 Fortitude save reduces duration to 1 round Draconic Invocations ''-Least-'' *Beguiling Influence - gain +6 to Bluff, Intimidate, and Diplomacy for 24 hours *Draconic Knowledge - gain +6 to all Knowledge and Spellcraft for 24 hours Feats *Skill Focus (Perception) - +3 to Perception, +6 with 10 ranks *Improved Initiative - +4 to initiative *Draconic Resistance - resist 10 vs fire *Scales - +2 to natural armor *Dragonkin - +4 to Diplomacy vs dragons and dragonbloods *Entangling Exhalation - half damage on breath weapon but entangles enemies for 1d4 rounds, enemies entangled take 1d6 damage per round entangled Special Abilities *Time Manipulation - once per day, for 1d6 rounds: slow time, speed up time, or stop time Biography Divayth is a nomadic half-elf who barely remembers his parents. Millennia ago, a silver dragon mingled in his family's bloodline and approximately every hundred years, a child is born with powerful magical abilities. When he was still relatively young in age, Divayth hitched a ride on a ship from his land of birth to the town of Fich, mingling with a group of pirates. Divayth may seem a bit aloof or uncaring at first, but once he gets to know people, he will open up a bit. Divayth indulges in the looting of knowledge. He cannot stand the discipline that wizards go through to harness their magic and would rather do things his own way. To Divayth, personal freedom and gaining knowledge are above all other concerns. He seems to have some mental connection with an hourglass that he always carries around; when the hourglass is taken away from him for more than a few minutes, Divayth will begin to lose his mind and eventually fall unconscious until it is returned. Nobody knows why he has this connection, only that he does. Divayth also has an extreme interest in the lore of time magic and of draconic history in the world. In a dream, Divayth was imbued with innate time magic to slow down time, speed time up, or stop time for everyone except himself. Divayth also has learned of the existence of the dragon god, Io, and is pursuing more information on Io. During a battle with some grizzly bears, Divayth accidentally broke time by manipulating it too much and caused all of time to unravel and then patch back together again. However, the Divayth that came back is a merger of the previous Divayth and the Divayth of another timeline. This new Divayth now harnesses the main power of the dragons: dragonfire. He now is a worshipper of Io, though he still pays respect to Nethys. Divayth was faced with the difficult decision of choosing a side at the Tree of Mana, something that he will pay dearly for in the future. By choosing a side, Divayth performed an action that could not be considered neutral. For this, he is considering exiling himself from the world for a period of time to consult with various dragons and other worshippers of Io to help him on his path back to neutrality. Appearance Physical After the time warp, Divayth came back slightly bulkier, yet is still scrawny. He no longer appears sickly, but rather a healthy adult half-elf. His skin has a silver glean to it from minor scales that are now growing on his body, which help provide some natural armor while in combat. His hair and eyes are still silver, again indicating his silver dragon heritage and the scales he is beginning to grow are even more a confirmation of this heritage. Outfit Divayth still wears a silver robe, but he no longer carries around a quarterstaff. Instead he uses a silver dagger for extremely close encounters and his breath weapon at range. He also wears an amulet of Io around his neck, symbolizing his new religion to the creator of dragonkind. Category:PC